


Anchor

by queensbeklena



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know where you are? Do you know what has happened to you? Do you want to live this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

She died.

That was the simple, honest truth.

She was dead. For months.

And now she’s not. Now she’s alive again. 

Except not really.

She’s breathing; blood in pumping through her veins; she can touch her friends again, she can smell the flowers in town square, taste the salt on the Grill’s food—she is alive.

But the magic is gone. _Her_ magic. Now she’s the sole thing keeping the dead from the living. She is alive, but she is also dead.

Torn between both words—the anchor.

Pain, fear, restlessness. She can’t remember the last time she had a good night’s sleep.

Magic, magic always rejuvenated her. She reaches for some candles, her fingertips brushing against the hard wax, and she remembers.

Powerful witch goddess—she took down the Originals, she made vampires’ brains explode repeatedly, countless acts, she was a warrior.

And what is she now?

Not a witch, not human, not vampire.

Just a silly little anchor.


End file.
